Reunite The Broken Hearted
by Velocity-Alondite95
Summary: Rei and Salima reunite after so long, much to the annoyance of Mariah, who tries to get rid of Salima. She succeeds but realises the error of her ways when it's too late. Will she be able bring Salima back to Rei before its too late? Find out more inside!


Hey guys, this was a request from XxLuckyto127xX over DeviantArt, due to the fact she gave a good plot idea, this will be more than one chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Rei stood on the bridge, overlooking the river, leaning his forearms on the railings. He was watching the sun set. He then sighed to himself.<p>

"Sunsets aren't as good when you've not got anyone to share it with" Rei spoke to himself. He then looked down at his left hand, he was holding a photo, still in it's frame. It was before Team Psykick left their lives. He looked into the center of the picture, there was Jim and Max, standing back to back, giving a trademark Max peace sign. He glanced left slightly, he saw Kane and Tyson, one arm around each other in a best friends pose. In the right hand corner was Kai and Goki, exchanging a handshake. Rei had to laugh at little upon the sight of that, as it was the only picture he had of Kai with a smile.

"Think I'll use this as blackmail" he chuckled to himself, which quickly died away when glanced to the left hand side of the picture. It was him and Salima, she had her hands around his neck and her head nestled under his chin. He had his right arm around her shoulder, his left arm was pointing at the camera, with his finger extended and his thumb sideways.

"Oh my dear, Salima. How I wish that you were here with me now" He thought to himself as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Heya, Rei Rei" chriped Mariah happily. "What you got there?"

"Oh, It's nothing" said Rei as he quickly placed the picture inside his shirt.

"Are you gonna join us Rei, the party has already started" Mariah added, hands behind her back in an innocent like manner whilst leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, yes, of course" said Rei as he spun on his heel and walked towards Tyson's house.

Once they both got inside, Rei realised the house was packed. Full of Tyson's friends from school and all the teams they had bladed against in the past. The amount of people going back and forth in each room, Rei thought that Tyson had fitted revolving doors in the house. Rei sighed in dissapointment at Tyson's music selection, as Tyson had "Year 3000" by Busted blaring out loud through the house, it shows that Tyson still hadn't grown up!

"Rei, my good man!" shouted Tyson, putting an arm around Rei. "We gotta suprise for you!" he added just as loud.

"Really?" asked Rei, sounding very excited.

"Yep" smriked Tyson, within an instant, he fastened a towel around Rei's eyes, dragging Rei with him.

"Wh-where are we going?" panicked Rei, not knowing where the hell he was being taken.

"The backyard, if I took you out properly, it would have ruined everything"

Rei just sighed and let Tyson lead, which was not the best of ideas as Rei collided with two doorframes, someones mobile phone and Oliver's frying pan.

"Were in the backyard now Rei" Tyson shouted triumphantly, whilst fist pumping for no apparent reason.

"Good, cos if I collide with with another object, there will be he-" Rei's words were cut off straight away as he took the towel off his head. Standing right in front of him was the girl he always dreamed about, the one he grew close too in a short space of time, the one his mind would not let him forget.

"Rei!"

"Salima!

The pair of them rushed towards each other and had a long, warm and loving embrace. None of them wanting to let go.

"It's been so long" said Rei happily, not wanting to let go. "I've missed you Salima"

"I've missed you too Rei" Salima spoke softly, hugging him tighter. Then, out of all rational though, Salima gave Rei a kiss on the cheek. Rei went as red as Spidermans costume, but he didn't mind.

Mariah however, did.

She saw the entire thing, including the small kiss, and it broke her heart.

"That Salima... who does she think she is? That's MY Rei she has her hands all over!" she shouted from inside the house, looking away from the window.

"Technically, Rei wasn't even your's to begin with" said her friend Mathilda, who was absent-mindedly peeling and orange. "And in my honest opinion, I think Rei never really thought of you in that way. But if you wan't to change his mind, you best be quick!"

"Your right, I need to do something and fast!" said Mariah, banging her hand against the wall. "But what should I do?"

"Don't look at me" Mathilda quickly spoke. "I wan't no part in this"

Meanwhile, Salima and Rei had been talking for ages, talking about there experiences since they last met.

"You know, Salima, ever since that day we were seperated, my mind was filled with you. I've missed you, and now I'm not afriad to say it anymore"

"Say what Rei?" Asked Salima, leaning forward.

"I-I love you Salima" Upon hearing this, Salima's heart almost melted. She took his hand, placed it in hers and interlocked their fingers together as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Rei" Salima finally said as she looked up and gave Rei a quick kiss on the lips.

"God damn it that does it! I need to do something, starting from tomorrow" growled Mariah, furious. Mathilda was about to object, but thought better of it and kept quiet.

* * *

><p>To be continued in part two<p> 


End file.
